You’re So Dead!
by EliseM
Summary: What happens to Danielle when the Vampire Magnus moves to town. People get killed. And a werewolf moves in to her house! - Rated: T - First FanFiction
1. One Topic?

I have no idea where i am

**You're So Dead! **

Chapter 1: One Topic?

_I have __no idea where i am. Its so dark, I cant see anything. I have never felt so alone._

"_Dani!" a woman's voice shouted. I turn around to face the voice, but all I could se was a flash of blue __light. Then the woman screamed my name again. I tried to walk, but something was holding me back. _

_I looked down at my feet, they where not moving. I tried and tried. The woman screamed again. What the hell is happening!_

_I suddenly turned around, only to see a dark figure standing there. And then all went black. I screamed._

I woke up of something shaking me. "Dad? What are you doing?" I asked as I saw my dad's hysteric look. "Are you ok? Never frighten me like that again!" he shouted. "Dad, I'm ok. It was just a nightmare." I pushed him away so I could sit up.

"Another nightmare? That's the third this week." He slowly went to my door, looking back at me. "Dad, I'm fine, I promise." I gave him a faint smile while he went out the door. I looked at the clock on the right wall of my room. "Shit!" I yelled. Hope he didn't hear that.

I'm going to be late, again. Stupid dream. I rushed out of the door and into the bathroom. It smelled like my dads deodorant. Eww… I looked in the mirror, wow, I hate my long light-blond hair. My dad says I can dye it when I turn 18. Maybe ill dye it red, who knows. I brushed my hair as fast as I could. Brushed my teeth and putt on a little makeup. I made some weird faces to myself before running down to the kitchen.

"You are going to be late, again." My dad said, whit the newspaper in front of him. I ignored him. I drank a glass of milk and said goodbye.

I had to walk to school, thank dad for not letting me get a car. It wasn't that far, but boring. I half ran. Living in a small town isn't that bad, nothing ever happens here, but that's ok. I'm just glad I don't live in a big city, whit crime and things like that.

There, _finally_, was the school building. There were still people in front of the school. I took a deep breath and walked slowly to the entrance.

"Dani! Dani, I'm over here!" _Great_, Tina. She is my best friend, but sometimes I just wanted her to shut up. "Oh, hi Tina," she is one of the most "beautiful" girls at school, whit her long brown hair, and perfect body. She only needs the other half of here brain, then she's perfect.

"You are late, again," she said. "I know, sorry. You wanted to speak to me about something?" and then the bell rang. Her face lighted up. We ran side by side to class.

"Yeah, there is this new guy at school. I saw him this morning, he is really good looking!" I smiled. Great, a new guy, that's what we needed right now! I smiled at my own sarcasm.

Tina went to her class, and I went to mine. English literature, that's one reason why I don't like school.

"Hey, Dani. Come sit whit me," someone said. I just went in the direction of the voice. Then I saw it was George. "Hi George," I sat down on the free chair besides him. "So, did you see that new guy? Everyone is talking about him," He said. Great, is that all people want to talk about to day?

The teacher was in front of the class, giving all of us a hate filled look. "Turn to page 634, and read for yourself. There is a test on it next Friday," He then slowly sat down behind his desk. This guy is so creepy… A test? Is he kidding? We had one last week, and by the look of it, I wasn't the only one in the room thinking that.

"_Pssst_. So? Did you see him?" I heard George ask. "Who?" I knew who. "That new guy. Tina said he is "good looking" or something," I gave him that _I don't care_ look. And he turned away. I've only been friend's whit George after the last school dance, he was my date for some reason. Before that, well, I don't remember seeing him before that…

I could hear some girls whispering things about the new guy… Isn't there anything else people want to talk about today??..


	2. Ditching School

**You're So Dead!**

Chapter 2: Ditching School.

After the fist class, I went to my next class, didn't want to bump into someone or something. It wasn't that I hated all of my friends. I was friends with most of the decent people on this school.

And there was always those girls, you know, the girls who think there so better then you, and prettier. I hated them, and they hated me. And the "leader" Michelle, she hated me. Well, she had a reason to hate me, after I took her clothes wile she was in the shower in gym one year ago.

I got to the empty part of school. This is the safest way when you tried to avoid people.

My cell vibrated, I took it up from my pocket, and it was Tina.

"Hi Tina, what's up?" I said. "Where are you? I thought we were meeting outside the library," She sounded mad. "Oh, I forgot, sorry," I lied. "Where are you anyway?" her voice was still mad. "Eh, I'm outside the toilet," I lied. "Ok, I'll see you later. Bye," finally. "Bye."

I almost fell behind a _wet floor_ sign, and I dropped everything I was holding. Shit!

"Don't worry, I'll get it" I beautiful voice said. I looked up, stunned by the guy who was standing before me. He had black messy hair, and two green/blue eyes staring at me. "Are you ok?" he asked. I blushed. "Yeah, I'm fine," Then I noticed my mouth was open, and I was still staring into his eyes. He smiled. I looked away. He gave me my stuff back. "Thanks."

"Hi, my name is Magnus," this can not be happening. "Hi, I'm Danielle, but you can call me Dani," He smiled again, and he's smile was so perfect. I tried to smile back, but I have no idea how it turned out. What was he doing here anyways? Hiding from the crowd too? "Do you know where the French class is?" he asked. _Great_. "Um, I'm going there now, it's this way," I pointed down the hall behind him. "Well, then we can walk together," his voice was to perfect. Wait, did he say walk together? "Um, sure," I started walking, he followed right by my side.

"So, you're the _new guy_?" stupid, Stupid! "Yes, but I would like it if you called me Magnus," he said. I blushed, again. He chuckled. "Um, its here," I said when we were in front of the door into class. He opened the door, and let me go in before him. There were people in the classroom already, all of them staring our direction. I went straight to my chair and sat down, trying to avoid the stares. I saw Magnus sat down on the empty chair on my side. Why did he do that? Now everyone's going to think that we are friends or something.

The teacher walked in, finally. Now people were staring at the teacher, and not _us_. We just sat there, not talking. Sometimes I saw him slightly looking at me, but then turning away. Ok, so I have French with him, I can deal whit that. It's not like I am going to invite him home for tea.

Class ended, and I walked out. Trying to get to Tina as fast as possible. "Wait, Dani," I heard him say. I turned around to face him. "What?" I tried not to sound mad, but I really didn't want to talk to him. "Do you know where I can find a girl named Michelle? I don't remember her last name," What did he want with her? Oh, he's one of _those_ guys's. "I think she is outside, or in the cafeteria," I said, trying not to show any emotions at all. "Ok, thank you. See you later?" He smiled. "Yeah, sure," I don't know if I want to see him, if he likes girls like Michelle. And before I noticed, he was gone. How did he... How did he do that?

I started walking after maybe two minutes, heading for where I knew Tina was.

When I found her, I saw that she was talking to a girl, a girl that was in my French class. Tina came up to me whit a huge grin on her face. Oh no.

"You spoke to him? You sat next to him in class? Come on, tell me everything that happened," she stood there, watching me closely. I told her everything that happened, from she called to now. "Michelle? Oh, he's so dead to me now," she said, I couldn't help but laugh. She then started telling me about her day, of course I didn't listen to a word she said, only nodding at the right places. Then the bell rang, I was so up in my own thoughts. I looked around, only to find that I was alone. Wait, what is my next class again? Math? No, Gym. I walked confused to gym only to find the door locked. Shit!

I'm so tired, maybe I'll just go home. I can say I was sick, no, then I have to go to the school nurse. Hmm. I've got A in most of the subjects, I don't mind slipping down to a B.

I started walking in the direction of the parking lot. The sun was shining between the clouds. I could feel the warmth on my back. Then I saw something, there was someone at the parking lot. It was Magnus. He went over to a black car that I had never seen before. He got in and drove off faster then a race car would. And then the car was out of sight.

Strange, I thought I was the only one ditching school.

**Ok.. So this is my first FanFiction.. so be nice..**

**Im going to be away for one week.. (wedding) :P**

**So.. Review and Story Alert so you can get the new chapter when i get back next week.. :P**

**It might happen that I will "update" the story sometime this week.. if i get the opportunity too.. :I**

**So.. yeah.. Bye 3 xF**


	3. Notes and Pizza!

**You're So Dead!**

Chapter 3: Notes and Pizza!

When I got home, I walked into the kitchen. Everything in the kitchen is completely yellow, the walls, furniture's, even the fridge… There note on the fright.

_I'm going to come home late__,_

_Sorry._

_There's__ money on the table ,_

_So t__hat you can use to buy food_

_I love you _

_- John_

Typical him. He's always late home. What is it with this family and being late? I am going to eat _later_.

What to do? I'm home three hours earlier then usual.

I walked around the house, picking up things like old newspapers and throwing them. My dad wasn't good at cleaning the house, and I got that from him, lucky me.

I looked at some pictures that were hanging on the wall. Family pictures from when my mom lived. She died 12 years ago, I was only 5 then. But I remember that night like it was yesterday. She was on her way back from Germany. When we got the call, and they said she had died in a flight crash. It was all over the news for weeks. I didn't like to think about it that much.

I walked up to my bedroom and sat down on my bed. Thinking. What is Magnus doing? It was weird to see him just drive away like that, on his first day. Maybe he didn't like the school, maybe Michelle did something. For all I knew, it was something I did.

I just sat there staring out the window. Then my stomach made this loud sound. Ok, now I was hungry. I rushed down the stairs and to the phone. I called the little pizza place downtown, and ordered a small pepperoni pizza.

There was a knock at the door, after 27 minutes of waiting. I paid the overprized pizza and closed the door in the face of the pizza guy. I went to the living room, and sat down in front of the TV and enjoyed the pizza. I fell asleep in front of the TV, still whit a pizza slice in my hand.

"_Dani! Dani! Dani!" the familiar voice yelled. __I tried to see where it came from, but all I could see was a sea of dark green clouds. "Dani," it came from right behind me, I could feel its ice cold breath on my neck. _

"Dani? Are you ok?" my dad woke me up. I stared at him, still in shock from the dream. He gave me a worried look. I just nodded. He went into the kitchen. I stood up, a little dizzy. What time is it? It was dark outside. I made my way up to my room and lied down on my bed, thinking that tomorrow is going to be a much better day…. I hope…

**Ok.. Short, i know..**

**Review, Even if you dont like it xF**


	4. Barbie dolls

I woke up in the morning

**You're So Dead!**

Chapter 4: Barbie dolls.

I woke up in the morning. It was cloudy again outside. This was the first time in weeks that I woke up by myself, and I didn't dream anything weird…

It was strange, I was so happy, for some reason.

I went over to the bathroom with a smile on my face. I took a quick shower and dried my hair. I then went back to my room to get some clothes. I decided to go for a dark blue tank top and dark blue pants.

I went downstairs and into the kitchen only to find my dad reading the newspaper, like he always did.

"Eh, Dani? Do you know who Michelle Wilson is?" he asked. Michelle? "Yeah, she's a girl at my school. What about her?" I looked at him as he laid the newspaper down on the table. "She was found dead this morning," he looked at me. What? Dead? I don't know why, but I'm kind of glad. "Found dead? What happened to her?" I went to his side and read the headline.

_Girl murdered. Found in the woods this morning._

_Two hikers found the young Michelle Wilson (17) this morning in the near woods._

_The police say she died off a huge loss of blood._

_They also say that she has many wounds on her upper body. _

_The police think it's a possible murder and that if someone knows anything, then contact them._

It went on like this for over 4 pages. I went over to the sink, leaning to it.

Murder? Well, now I know what people are going to talk about at school. I looked at the clock, time was running out quickly. I said goodbye to my dad and rushed out.

I thought about so many things on my way to school, walking slowly. Michelle is gone, _dead_. Its not that I'm sad, just shocked. Someone killed her. I knew that there were many that hated her, but never wanted to _kill_ her. Who could do that? Or who did it? Someone at school?

I looked up and saw the school building and that there were three police cars in front of it. I then saw Tina, she came running to me. "Dani, did you hear about Michelle? I was so shocked when I saw the papers. I hated her, but dead? If there is a murder loose here in town…" she went on. She spoke so fast I didn't understand any of it.

"Calm down, I was shocked too. And.. Well.. There's nothing we can do about it," I said, she nodded.

Then I saw him, Magnus. He was leaning against his black car with his head down, like he was thinking hard about something. "Hey, what happened with you yesterday, you can't keep ditching like that!" Tina said snapping me out of my thoughts. "Eh, I didn't feel so good, so I went home," She just looked at me, clearly knowing it was a lie.

The bell rang, and we went to class. People were talking about Michelle everywhere. I even overheard someone speaking about how _nice_ and _smart_ she was. Hope they were joking…

The day went fast by, it was the shortest school day of the week. I only had Math and Biology.

I met up with Tina in the parking lot after school. I looked around, usually the traffic out of the parking lot would be all loud. But today it was quiet, like it wasn't even a car there at all. People were really sad.

I started walking home, and Tina went on in the other direction to talk to some people. The traffic went by. What was happening to people? It was one murder, and it was a girl no one liked. It's not like its going to happen again… I hope.

I got home, and I was alone, again. I was thinking about all the things that had happened today…

And about mom. I missed my mom so much, after all this years, I am still waiting for her to walk in the front door with her smile on her face, telling me she's alright.

I needed to get out of this house, it had to many memories of her. I took up my cell phone from my pocket and dialled Tina's number. "Hello?" she said. "Hi, its me. I was wondering if I could come over to your house," I tried not to cry, I never cried when I thought about my mom. But I felt one single tear on my cheek. "Thinking about your mom again? Sure, you know you can come over whenever you like to." I said that I would be there in 5 minutes. She hang up, it was her thing, she always hang up before me. She's weird…

I went over to the front door and took on my raincoat, it started raining wile I was on the phone. I walked to her house which was just down the street. She answered the door even before I got to knock. She pulled me into a hug.. and she didn't let go..

I tried to pull away. She pulled away after many of my tries. "Are you ok? Do you want something to drink? Do you want to sit down? Are you ok?" I just looked at her. "Yes, no, yes and yes," I murmured. We went to the sitting room and sat down on the sofa. Her house was so bright, white walls, white furniture, white everything. I told her I was ok once more. She kept asking over, and over, and over again.

Then her mom got home. "I'm home! Oh, hi Danielle," I just smiled at her. Tina's mom, she was a living Barbie doll, and Tina looked just like her; long brown hair, blue eyes, fake tan, pink clothes, but Tina was the only one that had an IQ over 70.

She went to the kitchen, probably to do her nails or something. "I should go," Tina knew I didn't like her mother. She nodded and followed me to the door. She asked me one last time if I was ok before I went out in the now pouring rain. I waved her goodbye and walked home.

What the hell? Has something happened? Where is John! I was thinking so many thing that my head hurt. There were 4, maybe 5 police cars in front of my house and I could hear an ambulance in the distance. I ran to the front door only to be stopped by a policeman. "Are you Danielle Morris?" he asked. "Yes, what has happened?" I tried to get out of his grip, but it didn't work.

"It's you're father."

**Ok.. this one is a little longer then the last one ,**

**Review, even if you dont like it! :P**


	5. Surprises

**You're So Dead!**

Chapter 5: Surprises.

The policeman looked slightly down. I froze. Has something happened to John? I need to see him, now. Please say it wasn't something serious! "Your dad, John Miller.." he had a loss of words, ".. The neighbours contacted us," he said, still calm.

There was so many thoughts going thru my mind. I saw that there were people gathering on the streets. "What happened?!" I tried not to scream. He looked straight into my eyes when he spoke. "Someone broke into your house and hurt John badly, the doctors say that he will survive. They are going to take him to the hospital, and they are going to help him," I froze.

I felt the tears on my cheeks. Someone hurt him. I looked around, still crying. Then I saw them came out from the house with dad in an ambulance bed. He had blood and cuts all over his face. I screamed his name while running to his side. "Don't worry Dani, I'm going to be fine," he said it so quiet I almost didn't hear him. He closed his eyes and slowly opening them again, trying to smile. I followed by his side into the ambulance.

I sat at his side holding his hand. Tears falling from my chin. Seeing him like this was heartbreaking. There was so much blood, his shirt was only one piece of fabric over his left shoulder. "What happened?" I asked. He closed his eyes again. "I don't remember all of it. I.. I.. got home, and you weren't there. And then.. Someone opened the door.." He took a deep breath. "… And then there was someone over me…" he opened his eyes "… There was something sharp at my neck. And then.. it all.. Went black," he closed his eyes again. Why did I go out? If I was home… Maybe this wouldn't happen. Who would do something like this?

It took about 5 minutes to get to the hospital. They took him out and laid him on a bed. I followed by his side until there was a policeman stopping me, he dragged me into a small room. There were two other men in the little room. I was still in shock. They started asking me where I was, and if I knew something. I told them my day from I got home from school to now.

And then came the part where I had to sit in the waiting room whit a nurse, who talked to me like I was seven year old. I waited for two hours, not knowing if my dad was ok or not. .. There was a couple on the other side of the room who got the bad news that someone was dead. I was about to go crazy, I started shivering…

"Danielle Miller?" a doctor came into the room. I stood up. He came over to me, and looked down at some papers he had in his hands. Oh no, pleas don't, dad… "Where so sorry.." he started. "You have got to understand that your father got hurt really bad.." he went on. I felt tears coming down my chin. I felt a hole in my chest. ".. We did our best… He is alive.. he lost a lot of blood… and he is getting weaker every minute…" He was alive.. at least.. "Can I see him?" I asked.. he nodded and showed me into a room down the hall.

"Dani?" I heard my dad's weak voice say. I walked to his side. He wasn't all bloody now, but had big brushes across his face. The room was full of expensive looking machines. "Dad, I love you," was the only thing I could say. "I love you too sweetheart," he talked quiet and slowly. I took his hand in my hand, trying to smile.

"Danielle Miller?" a man walked into the room, placing one hand on my shoulder. "Can I talk to you, private?" he asked. This is not happening! I looked back at John one more time before following the doctor out of the room. He brought me to the room across the hall. I sat down on a chair. I didn't like where this was going.

He sat on top of his desk, he looked sad. "Danielle," he said. "I am very sorry to bring you this news.. " he went on. No, No! "We tried to help him, but there is something in his system that we cant figure out what is.. He's not going to survive," he said calm. My hart broke.. I.. feel so empty.. he's going to.. die.. I started crying..

After a wile… I tried to be calm.. But it didn't work so well.. "How long?" I asked, barley making a sound at all. "We think about 2-3 days," I'm loosing my dad. I'm going to be alone.. There was so many thoughts going thru my mind: do I have to move? How am I going to live, and where? My head hurt, my heart hurt, and my eyes hurt.

"Do you want to go in to him again?" he finally said. I nodded.

"He knows?" I asked. He nodded.. We walked back to my dad's room, where he still laid. He was asleep. The nurses had placed a bed next to him, and they said that I could sleep there.

The next two days went quickly. I had to sleep in another room because my dad was shaking and screaming all the time. He was hurting so much. The doctor said that there was nothing they could do.

It was in the middle of the night. I couldn't sleep at all, I hadn't slept one night, so I didn't see what I needed the bed for. I went to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like I was dead. My hair looked like a haystack, and my eyes were red.

There was a scream, it came from the hall. I ran out of the bathroom and opened my door. There were people standing in the doorway to my dad's room. I panicked. I pushed my way into the room.

Blood was all I could see…

**Ok.. **

**Review, even if you dont like it. x**


	6. Family reunion!

**You're**** So ****Dead****!**

Chapter 6: Family reunion!

It's like something out of a scary movie. There was blood all over the floor and walls. The bed where my dad slept was now empty. I fell to my knees, crying. There were body parts all over the room… And.. The window was open.

Everything was moving in slow motion. I felt hands on my shoulders. People were screaming, some of them saying my name. Someone dragged me to the corridor. I saw policemen and doctors running back and forth. I was screaming. I couldn't control myself. I was shaking.

They made me stay in "my room.".. The day went by. I was there alone, lying in my bed with my pillow over my head. I had cried for so long. To see someone you love, like that… killed like an animal…

There was a knock on the door, and someone walked in. Probably a doctor. "Danielle?" he asked. I didn't answer… After a while.. "What happened?" I asked, still lying in my bed. "We don't know for sure, but, someone climbed in the window.. and killed him. We have cameras outside of the building, but they show that there was no one there." he went on.. Talking about Johns will, and money. I didn't listen to anything of it.

The days went by. I was at home now. I never went back to school.

Most of my family came to town for the funeral. I didn't even know I had such a big family.

The funeral was beautiful. I can't remember much from it, but it was beautiful.

My aunt and her son lived with me in the house. I was up in my room for most of the time.

There were often people over to talk to my aunt in the kitchen.

I had been in my room for over a week. There were voices downstairs, more then usual. Then I decided to go down. I went down and into the kitchen slowly. The kitchen was full of people, many of them that I had never seen before. Suddenly, someone had there hand around me, dragging me into a hug. "Danielle, are you ok?" It was a girl, I was related to her in some or another way. I just nodded. I looked up, they were all watching me. I looked down, blushing. I felt like crap, and I'm sure I looked like it too.

"Danielle.. we have talk about what we are going to do with you… now that John.. is gone," my aunt spoke. They looked at etch other. "We think its best if you come and live with me and my son Brian." She said. "No, I don't want to move. I don't know if it's best for me, but I'm not moving," I said in a weak voice. They nodded.

Then someone spoke, I didn't recognise the voice. I looked at the person speaking. "I could move in here with her, I don't mind.. and I was going to move anyways," The man who spoke was _big_, he had huge muscles, and looked like a guy you see on TV, you know, the guy who's always in the gym.

"Well, I guess that's.. fine, what do you think Danielle?" my aunt asked. I nodded. We didn't look related at all, I was this little blond girl and he was this huge dark haired guy.

They kept talking about things like the funeral and me. I went into the living room with some of the other "kids." I didn't mind the thought that there was a hot guy moving into my house, I don't even know his name.. wait, Hot? Were related in some way.. Eww..

I didn't talk to him at all before everyone left, and he left. Later that day I asked my aunt how I was related to him, and she said that we weren't, she says he is a good friend of the family. And she told me his name is Sebastian and his 22 years old. Ok, then.. then I can call him hot. Wait.. For all I know, he can be a rapist or a lunatic…

Well, I've just got to wait and see. He moves in tomorrow, and my aunt and her son are leaving tonight…

I was all alone now after they all left. It was late. I was in my room, thinking. If there is someone moving in here.. then I should start going to school again, I don't want him to think I'm weak or something…

I tried to sleep, and after hours of thinking I finally fell asleep.

**Ok.. I know its short.. :P**

**Review, even if you dont like it! :)**


	7. Back To School!

**You're**** So ****Dead****!**

Chapter 7: Back to school.

_Why are they looking at me like that? It's not my fault! I was back at school, it was in the middle of the day. Everyone was looking at me like I was a monster. "STOP!" I yelled. They all laughed. I didn't do it!_

I woke up, still yelling stop. Nightmare again. Hope that my dad didn't hear it, I don't want him to….. Dad… The thought of him made me cry. I cried for a while, glad that there was no one in the house to hear it. Sebastian moves in today…

I looked at the clock, good, I have one hour to get ready for school. I jumped out of bed in into the bathroom. Wow.. it was so quiet. I went down to the kitchen after half-hour in the bathroom. I didn't eat that much.. It was like my dad was still there in his chair, creepy..

I started walking to school, this was the first time in two weeks that I went to school. I had a bad feeling about it.

When I got to school I saw that some people were looking at me, so I just walked right inside the school building. I walked down the hallway, trying to get to my first class as fast as possible.

"Hey, Dani!" he yelled. I stopped, thinking about to continue walking. I turned around. "It's good to see you again, I'm sorry about your dad." Magnus said, it was like he meant something else with that last part. Did he miss me? I don't even know this guy. "Eh, nice to see you again too.." weird..

The bell rang. He looked up, then back to me. "See you later?" he asked, with a smile on his face. "Eh, sure." I said simply. Before I knew it, he was gone. I walked to class. And the class was over after what seemed like only 10 minutes. There were people that said hi to me and stuff like that, many of them that I had never talked to before, and that was.. Nice.. I guess..

Where the hell was Tina? I haven't seen her all day.

The day went by fast, and more and more people talked to me. I haven't seen Tina yet, weird..

I walked out of my last class for the day, and I haven't seen Tina yet, maybe she was sick..

"Hey, Dani. Over here," it was Magnus again. He was leaning against the lockers, looking hot.. I walked over to him. "Hi," that was all I said..

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine now.." I answered. People passed, looking at us.

"There have been so many rumours; someone even said that you moved," he said.

"Well, they tried to make me move, but I said no." I said.

He didn't say anything, just staring at me. It was a little uncomfortable.. Then he looked away, and then back to me.

"So, I was wondering, do you want to hang out some time?" he asked. Hang out?

"Eh, sure." I answered.

"What about today?" he asked, smiling.

"Oh, I can't today. There is this guy moving into my house.."

"A guy?" he asked, not smiling anymore. Was he worried?

"Yeah, a guy. He is a friend of the family or something, I don't really know him that well, " I said.

"And he is.. Moving in?" he asked.. It looked like he was trying to smile.

"Yeah.. So that I'm not alone," Why is he asking so much about it...

Then he was quiet again. But this time, not looking at me.

"Ok. Wow, look at the time. I should go, bye, see you later." He was gone before I even got to say bye.. Ok.. he is.. a little.. Weird.. I looked around, I was alone, we didn't talk that long? Hmm..

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Okey.. This one is short, I know..**

**The next one will be longer :P**

**Review, even if you don't like it!! :P**

**- Something that has nothing to do with Twilight -**

**I Can't Wait for Tim Burton's - Alice In Wonderland :D:D:D:D**

**AND Johnny Depp is in it :D:D:D:D Yaay :P !**


End file.
